


Boy Meets Boy

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began, as all good stories should begin, with a boy meeting a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled on this in some of my archived work and I'm not sure I ever posted it.

It began, as all good stories should begin, with a boy meeting a boy.

“Suck my cock.”

Surprisingly and a little disappointingly, I watched the boy drop to his knees. “Hey, kid, you a fag or just a cocksucker?” (Yes, there actually is a difference.)

(And before you suspect me as being one of those perverts into kiddie porn and the like, he is of age. Hell, he’s probably five years younger than me, if that. He’s just new and by the look in his eyes, I can sense that he doesn’t like to be referred to as ‘kid’.)

“Just thanking you for the tour, old man.”

I chuckled, thinking that something was going to have to be done about his mouth, until, that is, he did something with his mouth and I stopped thinking altogether.

>>>>>>>>>>>

“What’s that?” I said, looking at the sketch that Chris had made.

“I’m thinking about having it inked on my arm.”

“It’s a little detailed.”

“Well, I know you prefer the six-line simplicity like the rest of your tribe, but it’s not for me.”

“Nothing wrong with being part of something.”

“Sometimes it’s best to be unaffiliated.”

“Not as good as it is to know who your friends are.” It was an old argument, but, after three months, I couldn’t convince Chris to join the Brotherhood.

“Oh, I know who they are.”

“You got friends I don’t know about?”

“What do you think?”

>>>>>>>>>>

“First thing you need to do when you get out of here is get yourself a wife. Nothing better than a good woman to keep your bed warm at night.”

“I’m not much for that institution. If I want to get laid, I get laid. Having a woman around my neck for the rest of my life, I don’t know. Well… she’d have to be hot.”

“Hot…”

“Like one of those club girls. I’m not looking for someone who has a ‘good personality’. Slightly kinky. Definitely.”

“You think a club girl is going to raise your kids?”

“Jesus, Vern, first you start tying me to a woman and then you’re bringing kids into it. I’d be trading one prison for another.”

“You really don’t know what you’re missing not having kids.”

“And you’re in a really good mood because the wife brought down Hal and what’s the little one’s name?”

“Andrew. And the older boy is Hank, not Hal. And, well, that’s not all. She’s not going to have to bring them here much longer.”

“How’s that?”

“My lawyer thinks I can make parole.”

“Well, that’s something we should celebrate.” Chris eased his way down my body, a maneuver that had become familiar to both of us in the past eight months.

I can be honest to myself about one thing – I am really going to miss this once I’m gone.

>>>>>>>>>>

“I’ve talked to some of the other guys about looking after you.”

“Fuck you. I’m not being pragged out. We’ve been over this.”

“It’s for your protection.”

“I can look after myself.” With that, he took a swing at me. I attempted to duck out of the way, but he caught me pretty good, sending me to the floor. 

“You bastard,” I said, struggling to my feet as two members of the Brotherhood had a tight hold on Chris, waiting for me to retaliate. I could have given him the beating that he deserved, but I stepped away.

I saw the disappointment on Chris’ face and realized what his plan was.

I lightly smacked him on the back of his head. “Asshole.”

He shrugged and smiled, “Was worth a shot.”

>>>>>>>>>>

Fifteen years later…

Word came down through friends of friends that I’d known at Lardner. Chris had been picked up and was awaiting trial. I thought fondly on Chris, the way that he tried to fuck with my parole, the way a certain irritating prag had insured I’d stay in prison longer than I’d like. Things began to click in my brain.

I pulled some strings to make sure that Chris was sent to Oswald and our friendship had moved on to the next stage.

And so it began, as all good stories began, with a boy meeting a boy.


End file.
